All The Nights
by SmallTownGamer
Summary: An cop whose leg was blown off in a bank robbery takes a job at the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The only thing is can he keep his sanity while there? Not 1987. This is a sequel instead of a prequel like the game is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, It's your bro Smalltowngamer. I've been playing some Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and i have also read stories about the anikatronics being friendly in the first place. It inspired me to attempt to write my own story of a similar nature, but in the set of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. I know it's a prequel, but since this is a Fanfic I am writing that it take place after because I feel like it will make the story flow better seeing as I haven't lived in the eighties and barely know what technology existed around that time (NES FTW!). Also the animatronics/synthetics won't be murderous robots… But am I the only one who is disturbed by the Marionette or the Puppet or whatever they call it the most? Anyways, on with the writing!

Five Nights at Freddy's 2 belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Oh! and if any one could offer there beta reading expertise it would be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Jeremy Fitzgerald was twenty four year old man in Seattle, Washington. He had gone to college and had gotten a bachelor's degree in law enforcement. The thing was on his first month on the job there had been a hold up at the local Wells Fargo. The kid had taken two .223 slug to his right leg, three and a half inches below the knee almost exactly. His comrades had drug him over to a standby ambulance before he lost consciousness.<p>

Jeremy later woke up in the hospital, disoriented and confused. His partner, and college friend, Fritz Smith was there besides his bed, his blonde brows furrowed with concern. "Hey Champ, how you feeling?" The cop groaned out loud after coming back to the land of the living. The brown haired, blue eyed man's eyes were unfocused and hazy as he answered. "Fritz? That you, bro?" The man laughed quietly… almost sadly.

"Yeah it's me. Do you remember anything at all?" Fritz frowned slightly as he asked. Jeremy's eyes were starting to focus in on the room. It was a stereotypical hospital room. as one might expect. It had the bed which the brown haired man resided as well as a few chairs of to the right and a flat screen TV mounted against the wall in front of him. There were multiple balloons and packages which the injured man assumed were get well presents.

Jeremy turned back to his friend, brows furrowed, "Sort of. There was robbery at that bank at Twelfth and Maine right?" The healthy cop nodded sullenly. "Yeah, Do you remember anything after that?" The other cop adopted a look of intense concentration and held it for awhile, then he dropped his shoulders with a sigh. "Sorry dude, I don't remember anything. Though I'm guessing something happened to me right?"

Fritz shifted awkwardly in the seat he was seated in, suddenly a look of pity came across the man's face. "Yes, You caught some bullets." Jeremy tilted his head slightly and looked up at his friend. "I guess that explains why i'm in the hospital. Where's the doctor? I need to know when I can get back out on duty." He turned to his friend with puzzlement etched across his features when his friend fidgeted around in his seat more, the pitying look intensified at the other man's befuddlement.

"What's wrong Fritz? I am going to be able to serve again right?" He sounded so hopeful, It brought a pain to the healthy man's chest to see his friend with that innocent look he wore. Jeremy had always been the most naive out of the two, wanting to protect the people and believing that everyone had good in them. Fritz, however, was more realistic. The cop took the job not only to protect the people of Seattle but to make sure that his city was safe from the sickos, murders, and other heinous criminals out there. This feeling only intensified when the blonde's child was born only two weeks ago.

The healthy cop took a deep breath and began telling the naive one exactly what happened that fateful day. "You… You took two .223 slugs in the leg from one of the robbers' AR15s. Rob and I dragged you over to the paramedics before rejoining the standoff that was currently going on. When the situation was diffused, I rushed over to the hospital. The bullets had all but severed your shin bone from your knee. They… They… They had to amputate your leg from an inch below the knee down."

Jeremy just looked at him incredulously before letting out a low chuckle. "Nice joke you bastard. Now tell me what actually happened." Fritz look away from his partner. Jaw set hard. "I'm not lying Jeremy. Look." The blonde stood up and began pulling on the blankets, and to the brown haired man's horror he found out that his partner was indeed telling the truth.

Four months went by as the ex-cop started physical therapy to gain the muscle that his thighs had lost in his stay at the hospital. The therapist told him that he need those muscles to be able to walk with the prosthetic leg. Jeremy grit his teeth and made it through the first half of his therapy, though he was still wheelchair bound. The problem was that his worker's compensation couldn't pay all the bills that he needed to pay.

He looked at every job he could apply for and sadly they either hired someone else or they refused to hire cripples. That was until the day Fritz brought him a newspaper with the add for the night guard for the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was only for one hundred and dollars and fifty cents a week until the guard proved that he would stay longer than five nights. Jeremy grimaced as he read the paper, he was sure he could stay on for more than five days, but he was sure they wouldn't hire a cripple. Looking at the corner of the same page in the newspaper, he noticed another ad for a clerk at the local McDonalds.

The crippled man dialed the number for the the fast food restaurant and found to his disappointment that the joint had already hired an employee to take the position. Jeremy sighed, "Nothing goes right for me does it?" He glanced back at the add for Freddy's. He hesitated, doubt lingering. Would they even hire a cripple to be the night guard? He sighed, "My aswell try it out."

He dialed the number and listened as the phone rang. The voice that answered was unnervingly jolly. "Hello! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where dreams come alive." Jeremy gagged silently at the cheesiness of the line, then the brown haired man gathered his train of thought. "Uh, Hello… I'm calling about the night guard position?" The mystery man's voice was positively ecstatic, "Really?! You can have an interview right away! When can you come down?" Jeremy didn't answer for a few moments, jaw opening and closing in silence. Already? Were they that desperate for a guard?

"I can be there in a few hours, sir." The ex-cop could practically hear the smile on the man's face. "Good! Go to the receptionist and ask for Mr. Fazbear." The line cut dead suddenly. "So much for goodbye…" Jeremy murmured under his breath.

The injured man crutched over to his bathroom and started his shower. First impressions were everything after all. He gazed into the mirror while waiting for the water to heat up. A lean brown haired man met his gaze with crystal blue eyes. His skin was partially tanned, or as much as one could tan in the state of Washington. His face was rough cut with edges and a strong jawline. The man's body wasn't exactly ripped but he was definitely in shape from his time in the police force and physical therapy.

After Jeremy's shower was over he called Fritz to pick him up and take him over to the dinner, fortunately, his ex-partner was still on leave with his baby girl. The cop showed up in his Toyota Camry and picked his college buddy up. "You ready, bro?" Jeremy gave a grin as they took a right along the intersection. The bank he got shot at was just around the corner. Naturally, the injured man felt his chest knot with apprehension upon passing the place where his career had ended.

"Jeremy?" Said man snapped back to attention by his best friend's voice. He forced a smile on his face as he answered, "Yeah Fritz, I'm fine. I wonder if the people down here will want to hire me. I am… less than whole." Fritz cast a look at Jeremy out of the corner of his eyes, the cops pity for his friend rising. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm sure you'll be fine. You are overqualified for this job."

The Duo arrived at Freddy's about eight minutes early. Jeremy pulled his crutches out from the back seat in his friend's car, then crutched over to the entrance, while Fritz waited patiently for his friend. The crippled man reviewed every thing he knew about this restaurant. It was a new business, in its second month of operation. It was renamed from Fred Bears Family Dinner to its current name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was the first restaurant with animatronics that could walk around, and interact with the audience, unlike standard animatronics that would stay in place.

He opened the door with his shoulder and walked up to the receptionist. "Hello. I was told to ask for Mr. Fazbear. I'm here for the interview for the night guard post?" The receptionist, who was a brunette that was more interested in filing her nails then speaking, jerked her head down the main hallway. She continued filing her nails with out a concern.

Feeling slightly offended, Jeremy walked down the indicated hall way. There were two party rooms on each side of the hallway. and a main stage room off to the left. Stopping and peering out the door he could see the stage where the animatronics played, and the entrances to "Kid's Cove" and the Prize Corner. He walked further down to a large office that had no doors. In the chair behind the desk was a portly man of fifties. He had salt and pepper hair and was fat enough to be used as a spare tire.

The fat man noticed and appraised the man on crutches. The young man was cripple, lost his leg it looked like, but he was very physically fit. He moved with the ease of someone who wasn't new to using crutches.

Ashton H. Fazbear stuck his hand out, "Hello, young man! I'm assuming that you are here for the night guard interview?" Jeremy awkwardly shifted his weight over to his left side and shook the fat man's hand. "Yes, sir. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." The man nodded approvingly as he pulled out the chair for the interviewee. "I am the owner of this fine establishment, Ashton Fazbear, who the mascot is name after partly of course."

It turned out that the last location and animatronics had been owned by a guy named Frederick Kholer, who named the restaurant 'Fred Bear's Family Diner'. The two men discussed the means of the younger ones employment. To Jeremy's astonishment, Ashton hired him.

"But sir, what about my l-" He was cut of by the other male's hand. He looked at Jeremy with a friendly look in his eye. "Son even though you are on one leg, I still feel like you are the man for the job. Call me crazy but I feel like you are the possibly the best choice for us."

Before the younger male could say anything, Ashton shoved his uniform into his hands, along with the keys to the establishment and a baton. "I'm assuming from your background you have proficient knowledge about batons. Jeremy could only nod mutely.

Mr. Fazbear smiled widely as he escorted Jeremy to the entrance. As they passed the party rooms, the animatronics came across the front hall. Jeremy felt his spine go slightly cold as he saw all three of their eyes focus on him for a fleeting moment as they passed, the chicken duck one's eyes were half lidded, making the brown haired man feel even more uncomfortable.

Ashton spoke as they reached the entrance, "Get a good nights sleep tonight, lad. You'll need it. I'll show you the nuances of the job before your shift tonight. I'll see you then!" As Jeremy crutched over to his ex-partner's car he was still amazed that he managed to land a job. " I guess today must be my lucky day."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this guys. I wanted to try writing some more with another thing besides my other story. The next chapter for that is in the process of being made, i've just recently been busy with work, school, and basketball. See you guys next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Like I promised, I'm updating this story! I really got on a roll with this chapter so it's longer than normal. I feel like this could be one of the best chapters I've written for any one of the fanfiction chapters I've written.

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

Beta Reader wanted!

* * *

><p>"You have my number. Call me if anything happens ok?" Fritz frowned as Jeremy waved him off. He hadn't heard anything good about this restaurant. The old location was simply left to rot in down in Portland, and that concerned the off duty cop. Using his sources back at the police station, he had discovered that five kids had been murdered there, and that Fazbear entertainment had payed the media, the Portland police, and the family of the unfortunate children.<p>

The murderer hadn't been caught, and the only evidence that they found that the man had even existed was the fact that an old costume that the original Freddy animatronic from 'FredBear's Family Diner'. The ancient suit had decayed over the many years since it's time the endoskeleton had been removed from it.

Reports from the maintenance workers on the suit revealed that it was now a disgusting gold color. This coined the child murder as the 'Golden Freddy Killer'. The police believed that it was the same man who had killed the original owner's child, ten years prior to the Golden Freddy murders in the 1960s. Fritz was even more disgusted at the fact that the killer had stuffed the bodies into the old animatronics. He was even more amazed that people didn't think to look there before.

Coming back to the present, now the cop's crippled friend was going to work at the same restaurant where the Golden Freddy Killer had ran rampant. This was not okay with him, but he kept his mouth shut. The murders had happened _years_ ago back in 1987, along with 'the Bite' incident days later with an animatronic known as Foxy the Pirate. That was still in the past though and it seemed Fazbear Entertainment had cleaned up their act. They had retired the old animatronics and revived the temporary replacements they had back in the day. The 'Toy' series is what Fritz had found in his research.

These 'Toys' were linked into a criminal database on child predators, to protect the kids and the restaurant from any danger. This was one of the few thing's that the company did that that Fritz approved of. At least it made his buddy's job safer right?

He sighed as he watched his college buddy crutch over to the double door, open it, and disappear into it's depths. He put his car into drive, sent one last glance at the pizzeria, then drove off to get some sleep before he would have to take over care for his new daughter from his wife.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was still in shock that he had landed this gig. He was missing the lower part of his right leg for Christ's sake! This smelt a little fishy,but the ex-cop needed the money pretty bad, if he wanted the prosthetic leg so he could have some semblance of normalcy.<p>

He crutched by the register, must've been a new model, because the thing still shined. Jeremy passed the entrance to the show area, and glanced at the animatronics. All three were on the show stage, staring blankly ahead, like he assumed they always did when the pizzeria was closed.

Toy Freddy was the lead singer, and stood slightly ahead of the other two. The bear had a microphone in his right hand and a red striped top hat on his head. Oddly enough, there were button and a bowtie present in his front regardless that he wasn't wearing any clothes over his brown front. This seemed really stupid to the injured man, but hey, the kids liked it.

Toy Bonnie, even in his/her powered off state (Jeremy couldn't tell if said animatronic was a guy or a girl.), had the cheshire cat smile plastered on the robot bunny's face. It held a custom Dean VMNTX Dave Mustaine guitar clutched in it's robotic paws. It looked like it was real, so maybe the animatronics actually did preform? Most other restaurants just had them go through the motions while the music was played from a speaker.

Toy Chica was the most different from her older counterpart. With a feminine figure instead of the 'rounder' shape that the original Chica had. The toy animatronic wore a bib with '_Lets Party!'_ scrawled across it. The robot chicken held a plate in its right hand, with a fake cupcake balanced on it. Oddly enough, the cupcake seemed to have eyes as well.

Something inside of the amputee caught and held very still. A chill ran through the man's spine. Now with a lingering sense of unknow dread, Jeremy continued around the corner, passing the Parts and Service, and heading down to the office where he would start his shift.

The office was a mess. Crumpled up wrappers and old security reports littered the desk in which he laid his crutches. The walls were covered with old drawings of the animatronics that the kids had no doubt drawn. Some of them depicted an odd golden looking bear singing to the children. Jeremy had never seen or heard of a gold bear but he chalked it up to being one of the new animatronics that he hadn't had the chance to see yet.

The office had one large opening in the front, it looked like double doors used to be placed here. Uncovered vents were located on each side of the office. Why they had no grate covering said air vents was something the ex-cop would never know.

The amputee looked at his watch. 11:55. His shift would start in five minutes then last till six'oclock. Sure was a good thing that there was a coffee machine sitting in easy reach from his rolling chair. The tablet that he had been instructed had been rigged to watch the cameras, and _only _the cameras, sat on the desk a few inches away from the edge of the table.

Jeremy picked up the tablet and began idly flipping through the cameras. There was a light rigged up to each camera allowing the contents of said rooms to be visible, but the light was limited and oddly enough ran on the same C batteries that his flashlight did. The guard would have to remove the batteries from the flashlight and insert them into a mechanism on the the wall to allow the light to be shined.

The set up seemed oddly bizarre to the amputee. Why weren't the camera lights powered from the building like the cameras were? Even more odd was the fact that the vents had _light switches_ above them that shined into the vent with a bright LED lights. Why? What was the point? It wasn't like anything was going to come slinking through the vent to come and get him right?

Still bewildered by the oddities of this, and still somehow spooked by the animatronics. Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone began to ring. The ex-guard grumbled as he searched for the phone, only he found the machine with no receiver attached.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, Don't bother answering this, uh, I'll just talk you through it."_

"Ok, that's cool I guess." the ex-cop began, before he realised that the man on the other side couldn't hear him. He facepalmed himself before going back to paying attention to the guy on the phone. Heh, the Phone Guy is what the he decide to call the nervous man.

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on bringing back these older animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_

Jeremy had witnessed first hand the animatronics walking around, and he couldn't say that he was exactly comfortable with the idea. There was just something about them that just creeped the guard out.

"_But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

The crippled man scoffed at this, they were just robots, clunky and uncoordinated. He doubted that they could do more than warn him that there was a burglar or somthing in the building, but still it would be nice have three extra pairs of eyes in the building.

"_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this. This explanation seemed like it had a lot of holes in it, but for now he would go along with it. The man flicked the camera over to the prize counter video feed. Just as the man said, there was an option to 'Wind the Music Box', which had wound down to the halfway mark according to the meter next to the button. He wound it up full before focusing his attention on the phone call again.

"_It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

The ex-cop rolled his eyes at the obvious joke, Phone Guy was obviously thinking he was really clever right now. Stuff him into a suit? Yeah right. But there was something about how the nervous man spoke that lead Jeremy to keep on listening.

"_So hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. It should fool the characters into thinking you're one of them! Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

He idly opened one of the drawers in the desk and found the empty costume head that Phone Guy had spoken of. The crippled man was mildly surprised that they had gone that far with the joke. The ex-cop jokingly slid the head over his own, almost like a ski mask. It was difficult to breath and the eyes of the mask didn't provide much in the vision department.

"_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"I'm sure you will, asshole." It wasn't like Jeremy to swear so much, but he was a little bit angry about the whole prank thing. There was hardly any useful information in that call, no information about why the building was set up like it was, were the blind spots in the cameras were, and anything else that could have possibly helped him.

The night guard switched the camera over to the Show Stage. Idly watching the two animatronics that were lined up on the stage… Wait, two? Weren't there three? Toy Bonnie wasn't on the stage!?

With a slight panic, Jeremy switched through each camera till he found the the animatronic is one of the party rooms, guitar on all, staring at the camera with its mouth open like it was singing. The crippled man's panic rose then, dropped as he realised the Phone Guy had warned him about this. Maybe not all of that call was a joke.

He switched over to the Prize Counter feed to wind the music box up, and briefly glanced at the Freddy head sitting on the table. The ex-cop figured that he might as well keep it on hand if the rest of the Phone Guy's call wasn't a joke. He returned his attention back to the camera and switched back to the party room. The robot was still there, staring creepily into the camera.

Jeremy stared at the bunny for at least fifteen minutes, before winding the music box back up again. He briefly switched back over to the Show Stage again only to see that only Toy Freddy was still present on the stage. The night guard swore at his inattentiveness, and flicked through the cameras, looking for the animatronic chicken.

The amputee found the bird in the north hallway staring at the camera. Her bright blue eyes focused on the lens and her beak was curved into what must've been it's impression of a smile, and it unnerved the man watching. Flicking back to the party room, he almost fell out of his chair as the bunny's face took up the entire view of the camera.

The now panicking man checked his watch, it was 2:45. Just three more hours till he could get out of this place. He kept his focus on switching between the two animatronics. It was only thirty minutes later when he started to hear a faint jack-in-the-box tune, looping over and over again. The Music box! Jeremy had forgotten to wind that accursed music box!

The night guard had flipped the camera over to the Prize Corner, just in time to see a lanky figure emerge from a giant box. It was mostly black, but had white buttons covering his front and stripes running horizontally up its arms and legs. It wore a mask, with a permanent grin present on its face.

It stepped out of the box and began to stare, not at the camera, but through the camera and right at the scared man's eyes. White pinpricks of light shone in it's hollow eyes. Without breaking eye contact it climbed out of the box it was confined in.

The creature began floating gently and slowly from the Prize Corner, and out of the night guards view. Eyes wide and mouth dry, the injured man tracked the 'thing' through the pizzeria, through the arcade, the main room, and into the hallway. Jeremy's heart nearly stopped as the jack-in-the-box tune died out and all was quiet in the restaurant.

The ex-cop didn't move an inch in fear, mind and heart no racing at an irregular rhythm. Then he quickly and clumsily grabbed ahold of the the Freddy head and slipped it over his own, his own heavy breaths were the only sound in the silent pizzeria. A shaky hand grasped at the flashlight and shone it down the hallway. Illuminated just behind the doorway was the creature.

The flashlight dropped from the frightened guard's hand as the thing stepped into the room. It was easily seven feet tall, and it's limbs were skinny, almost like pipe. The hands were huge and clawed, Jeremy found himself switching his gaze from the hands to the hollow eyes.

"Take that mask off, it doesn't fool me like it fools the others."

The feminine voice made the man flinch. The thing can talk, and where did the voice come from ?! The mouth didn't move. It was just a robot right? Jeremy was beginning to doubt that any of the animatronics were 'just' robots. They couldn't be after their actions at night. Maybe he should've took Phone Guy's warnings more seriously.

WIth shaky hands, the guard removed the Freddy head, placing it on the desk with a thump. The creatures eyes lit up with that white light again before it approached with the same odd floating it had demonstrated before. The amputee held his breath as it approached.

"So you're the new night guard then? My name is Mary. The person who built me all those years ago thought it would be funny to name a marionette that."

The night guard just stared at the newly named Mary. The tone wasn't threatening, in fact it was almost friendly. The marionette, as it called itself, stretched out a clawed hand in the gesture of a handshake. The amputee just looked at the hand for a solid minute, before grasping it with his own trembling hand.

"Uh, My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Mary nodded, creepy smile still in place, "A pleasure to meet you I'm sure." It's grip was gentle, inspite of it's monstrous appearance. Jeremy tried to gather his wits, it seemed for the moment that Mary wasn't going to try to kill him.

The lanky puppet pulled a chair from the other side of the office and pulled it next to the night guard's. She sat down and gestured for Jeremy to pick up the tablet, which had been dropped upon her appearance in the office.

The crippled man picked up the table hesitantly before scrolling through the feed. Both Chica and Bonnie crouched next to the vents in the other party rooms. The guard then realised why exactly they had the lights posted above the vents in his office. The animatronics would travel through said vents to get to him.

"Don't worry, they are friendly just like I am."

It was that moment that Jeremy Fitzgerald, ex-cop turned night guard, and gun shot survivor was going to have a very stressed out night job for the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks for reading this! Leave a review, fav, andor follow, if you're up to it. See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's another chapter for you.

* * *

><p>"So you and the others aren't going to attack me?" Jeremy must've asked Mary this question ten times since the marionette had revealed herself to the nightguard. The feminine animatronic sighed, "No, Jeremy, none of us want to hurt you. Chica and Bonnie just wanted to scare you some." Jeremy turned to the eternally smiling face with an eyebrow raised. "Why haven't they approached the room yet?"<p>

The puppet's clawed hand reached behind her head to scratch it, "The others aren't as used to humans as I am. Freddy, Balloon Boy, and the Mangle are sleeping still, you might meet them tomorrow." The human nodded mutely, this was still way too much for him. He was almost sure that he was dreaming, but when he pinched himself he felt the pain and he didn't wake up so then this was real then right?

The night guard felt Mary fidget as she tried to come up with a new topic of conversation. "So…" the animatronic started hesitantly, "What happened to your leg?" Jeremy frowned, but it was a valid question and the puppet had been nothing if not friendly. "I… I got shot. Twice. The doctors had to amputate it because the bone had been severed for too long and we were caught up in traffic, or at least that's what my partner had told me. It was either cut my leg off or let me die."

It was still a sore subject for the ex-cop, four and almost a half months ago his life with the police force had abruptly ended. All that work for the law enforcement degree, all that work in training and it was pointless now. He was soon to be just another disabled person living off of welfare and social security. He _hated _that. Jeremy's father, Patrick Fitzgerald, had always taught him growing up that a man should always work for what he got and why should he have to give up his money to a man who refused to work. While the injured man knew it wasn't his fault that he was going to be on welfare, he felt like he was betraying his father.

Jeremy shook his head. No, he had a job. He was still contributing to the local economy. The injured man felt a little better. He wasn't just drifting on the efforts of others. He was-

"Hey, you still alive there?"

The night guard snapped back to the present. Mary had place one, large clawed hand on his shoulder. It was surprisingly soft, maybe the animatronics were made out of some shiny fabric rather than plastic?

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking about… stuff" The guard finished lamely. He could feel the marionette squeeze his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey," Mary began softly, " just because you're less than whole doesn't mean you're dead weight." The wide eyed cop nodded. He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. The puppet chuckled at the fish like response.

Any other conversation was cut off by a clunking sound coming from the right vent. In a mild panic, despite what Mary had told him earlier. He reached over to the light switch above the vent and hit the switch. The LED light erupted into the vent, making the inside visible.

"What's up?"

The voice was surprisingly deep, almost like that guy from the internet that sang that one song… Chocolate Rain was it? Jeremy freezed as his eyes locked on Toy Bonnie's blue form. The bunny's grin was gone replace with a bored looking expression. The animatronic pulled itself out of the vent, revealing that it's true height to be around six feet. It ignored the guard as it walked up to a still giggling Mary.

"So this is our new guard, huh? Is he one that we need to… forcibly remove? There's still an empty costume in the back." The amputee's heart stopped at that statement. Mary just laughed, "Easy there, BonBon," The rabbit audibly growled at the nickname, "We don't need to hurt him, he's a good guy as far as I can tell." The newly dubbed 'BonBon' turned to face the night guard who was still frozen in fear.

Toy Bonnie smirked as he held his hand out. "Toy Bonnie at your service. And you are?" With no present threat the night guard began to adapt to the situation, he grasped at the hand with noticeably less trembling than before. "Jeremy Fitzgerald, I'm th-" the animatronic interrupted him with a wave of his paw. "Night guard I know, usually people run screaming out of here when after they meet 'Smiley' over there." Mary huffed as she turned away, "You're first one, beside for that other guy, that stayed this long. We don't like him though, there's something…" The toy struggled to find the word, "Off?" Mary had replied helpfully. The blue robot nodded gratefully, and continued, "So why haven't you ran away?"

Jeremy gave him the same blank look that the animatronic wore, and gestured to his missing appendage. The robot's eyes opened fully and mumbled a small apology. There was an awkward silence in the air that Mary felt like she had to break.

"So are you going to come back tomorrow?"

There was a hopeful undertone that was hard to miss, and so was Toy Bonnie unsuccessfully hidden glance. Were they really that lonely? I guess it made sense, they must've talked to each other and the others about every subject they could think of. The boredom must've been killer. He did need the money as well, and if what the Phone Guy said was true then they could actually make this job super easy.

"Yeah… I guess I will."

Toy Bonnie gave a smirk, and Mary clapped her hands together. Jeremy wasn't sure if he was making a mistake, but he felt like what his employer said was true 'He was the man for the job'. "That's good, god knows that one can listen to Toy Freddy drone on about how we should sing and stand during a performance for only so long."

Mary laughed as the bell tolled for six'oclock. The three said their goodbyes as the marionette grabbed the crutches for the injured man. He took them with thanks, and he looked up after making sure that his foot and crutches were firmly planted, he found then animatronics had disappeared.

The amputee rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Still gone. Maybe it was a hallucination?

Possible, but some how Jeremy knew that the supernatural events that had transpired were, in fact, real. It wasn't like he could tell anyone about this, because who would believe him? They would probably think that he was another medical patient who got addicted to their meds.

He passed the morning janitors, who were surprised to see him apparently. They had wide eyes, but they just went to sweeping. The night guard wasn't surprised, after all if what Toy Bonnie said was true, then they were probably used to seeing the pizzeria empty during the morning.

As he passed by the show stage, he glanced at the blue animatronic. He had the shit eating grin back on it's face, but he winked at Jeremy. The injured cop nodded in his direction before crutching his way over the double doors that served as the entrance.

He opened the door to find Fritz waiting for him. The man made his way over to the Camry and opened the door, threw his crutches inside, then hopped in as best as he could.

"How did it go?" Jeremy shrugged, he figured that in the interest of keeping himself out of an asylum, he shouldn't mention Toy Bonnie or Mary. "It was just a night guard job. Boring, and exhausting. Can we stop and get some food?"

Fritz laughed as they drove off towards the local Denny's._ Maybe_, the cop thought, _I'm just over thinking this. The last murders took place over a decade ago._ He looked in the rear view mirror at the restaurant in question, then glanced at his college friend. _Maybe I should just let sleeping dogs lie…_

* * *

><p>Ashton Fazbear unlocked the front door of the pizzeria, it was roughly seven in the morning, and the night guard should have left about an hour ago. The older man stepped into the dark restaurant and strode into the show stage. Even the owner had to admit that the animatronics were creepy as hell at night. The trio weren't moving, but Ashton knew better, the three were watching him. The man kept on striding to the Prize Corner, where the music box was playing peacefully.<p>

The aged man reached down and shut of the now revealed to be electric music box. There was a deafening silence, before the the lid of the gift box rose and Mary floated out. The pair remained quiet as the puppet cleared the box, and her spindly legs made a small _clink_ as they made contact with the ground.

"Is he a person that we can trust?"

The puppet's eternal smile never broke as she leaned down closer to the owner of the restaurant. The puppet had never liked this man, after all it was his son that had murdered all those kids. Her older siblings had never been the same since. She possibly would have killed him and followed her older sibling's example, but he had told his son to leave and never come back.

The puppet was still disgusted, but he was needed if they didn't want to go back to the cold… dark… Ugh, she didn't even want to think of that cold hell and she was sure that none of the others wanted to endure that ever again.

The man that had came tonight was interesting, even with that injury he still exuded an air of confidence and kindness. Mary could understand the fear, sometimes her mask scared herself. The marionette supposed she could take it off so the others could read her expression, but this mask had been with her since the beginning.

The puppet mentally slapped herself, she needed to focus on the question. "Jeremy Fitzgerald," The animatronic began, "is a good guy as far as I can tell, but I'm pretty sure that the only reason he didn't run out the door was because of his… condition."

Mr. Fazbear nodded. He too had liked what he had seen of the ex-cop. "It isn't like he could protect this place as a night guard. What are you getting at hiring him?" Mary was curious. Why this particular man out of all the people that had applied for the job?

Ashton Fazbear only smiled in a way that reminded the marionette of his accursed son, the boy who wore nothing but purple. The owner of the pizzeria answered the question in a slow methodical voice.

"Because he is necessary."

* * *

><p>"This page has been removed due to requests of Fazbear Entertainment." Jeremy Fitzgerald read aloud. He rubbed his head in frustration. This was the fifteenth result that had been 'removed due to requests of Fazbear Entertainment'. It made sense after he thought about it, why would you want the fact that your animatronics were sentient being common knowledge?<p>

The injured man's eyes turned to his watch, it was 11:00, he would have to leave soon. He stood up from his couch and grabbed his crutches. His laptop and half-eaten dinner sitting next to each other on his coffee table. The night guard crutched out the door to catch the bus.

The bus was mostly empty since most people in their right mind were asleep at this time. The only other people that Jeremy could see was what looked like an old homeless man, and a teenage couple that really needed to learn that you only touched each other like that in private. They paid no attention to the legless man, preferring to eat some scavenged snack food, in the homeless man's case, or sucking face in the teenager's.

Eventually, the bus came to Jeremy's stop. With a thanks to the bus driver, he hopped off and headed down two blocks to reach the entrance to the pizzeria. The guard stopped in front of the entrance, fiddled with the keys before finding the right one and opening the door.

It was dark like it was the night before, the dim lights bathing the hallways in eerie light. The man ignored it and keeped on crutching his way to the office. He didn't even bother looking at the show stage, he already had their images burned into his mind.

Jeremy reached the office and sat down into the chair. His watch read 12:00, right on time. He checked the cameras, the trio were still on stage, and the music box was beginning to wind down. Suddenly the phone began ring. A prerecorded message just began to play just like the night before.

"_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

Intrigued, Jeremy switched his camera to the Parts and Service Room. It was pitch black inside., Jeremy pulled batteries out of his flashlight while the message kept on playing.

"_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

That would've been more helpful if the animatronics were actually dangerous, but he already had interacted with two of them and so far they hadn't done anything that would betray the trust he had in them. With the batteries successfully placed in the mechanism, the night guard turned on the flashlight on in the back room.

…

Well, Bonnie had certainly seen better days. The purple rabbits right arm and his face were missing, as well as holes in his costume. Jeremy wondered if they were alive like their toy counterparts.

The night guard found Chica and Freddy in various states of disrepair as well, but no matter how much he scanned the feed, the ex-cop couldn't find the 'Foxy' animatronic.

"_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

"Too late again Phone Guy, I found that one out the hard way." Jeremy muttered under his breath. The distinct clicking of the music box struggling to play signified that he wouldn't be alone much longer.

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

The tape had stopped for not even a minute before Mary floated into the office with a greeting, which Jeremy returned while glancing through the cameras. Toy Bonnie didn't seem like he wanted to play games tonight because he walked in a few minutes after the marionette entered.

It seemed that Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were still reluctant to come in the office,m but that was fine for the night guard. He was still getting used to the two that were his current companions.

* * *

><p>Hey thanks for reading this, make sure that you leave a like and review!<p> 


End file.
